


猫头鹰

by chorlivie



Series: 关键词限时写作 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, 我也不知道我在写什么所以就这样吧（
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorlivie/pseuds/chorlivie
Summary: 第一届 关键词限时写作 活动 成果限时为1h，篇幅限制400+（因为初次试水关键词：月亮、猫头鹰、黑暗、光、日出文章内容与现实无关。
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: 关键词限时写作 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955947





	猫头鹰

**Author's Note:**

> えど、  
> 总之是关键词限时写作这样的一个活动  
> （说是活动但其实就只有我和一位ENFP好友参加）  
> 然后在这里先行放出第一个视角  
> 最初成果已经挺不错的了  
> 但看来看去还是觉得还是有些东西没能在这1h/1k字里讲完  
> 所以最后就改成了现在这样

新年，一月。正值北半球大陆全年最冷的月份。  
窗外一轮明月从紧拉的窗帘的缝隙中泄出几丝耀眼光亮在堆满废弃信纸的地面上。  
我蜷缩着身体、用被子层层包裹住自己。

“像猫头鹰一样。”  
听点响就衰弱、遇点亮就应激。  
“猫头鹰很可爱，你也可爱。嗯......猫头鹰更可爱一点”  
——那个自我评价“像猫鼬一样”的朋友曾经这么描述过我。

当然她对我而言不仅仅是朋友。  
当然后来她不再是我的朋友了。

可憎的是这病名偏偏恰好是“猫头鹰综合症”。

听点响就衰弱、遇点亮就应激。  
随着确诊那日的记忆变得模糊，我逐渐连家门都出不去了。  
主要还是光亮的刺激吧。  
自己发出的声音还能忍受。翻书、进食、脚步声。  
每天只能靠钟点工把饭装在保温饭盒里放在房门前。

说来我也算是医学奇迹了。

“这病以目前的医学水平来讲......”  
几乎不可能治好。  
“......完全没有治疗对策。甚至无法人工干涉放缓病情进程。”  
那不就是等死吗。  
“当然也可以期待自然痊愈的.，奇迹，发生。之前也是有病例突然恢复的。”  
措辞，“恢复”，而不是“康复”。  
“......对不起。很遗憾。最后...还是去世了。”  
“不，粗略估计，您女儿，还是能有半年的。自然死亡则还有十年寿命。”  
那么“半年”应该是正常人类心理能承受的极限了。

而今天刚好是确诊一年整。  
父母已经不再关注我了。  
她同样。

闲着没事翻看起一年前她的信。  
“你像猫头鹰一样。独来独往，对环境刺激敏感。猫头鹰超级可爱！你也可爱！”  
“不过猫头鹰会更可爱一些！”

她踏入我的生命时我正处低谷期。  
在焦虑与自我否定中逐渐窒息。  
包括确诊初期，我们还有在通信。  
她总是通过纸笔来陪着我等那大家都心知肚明的不可能的“奇迹”。

也多亏了她，我能挺过这一年。

我总说是她使我黑暗的未来透入了光。  
是日出的第一缕日光一般的存在。  
她的声音低沉。  
但在我看来还是明亮，至少比我的未来明亮。（brighter than my future）（什么奇怪逻辑）

直到半年前病情加重不少。  
我真正的成为了“猫头鹰”。

她不再和我通信。  
或许是厌烦了罢。  
在此之前我从未发现她是我人生中如此重要的一部分。  
她就是我的光。  
她就是我的奇迹的具象化。

她的离开使得我的病迅速恶化。

我的未来真正意义上的一片黑暗了。  
没有一丝光亮、没有一丝声响。

后来找医生分析病因。

我本身就属于易感人群。  
但是还是她。  
她隔绝了我对外界的一切接触。  
她就是我的“外界”。

没日没夜的读信，没日没夜的写信。  
动辄就是近万字。  
休学时期的我最不缺的就是独处的机会。  
而我全用来写信和读信了。  
就在这个卧室里。像现在一样。  
紧拉着窗帘，只开着一盏微亮的台灯，不听任何人说话，不听任何乐音，只有少许噪音从耳塞中漏进耳蜗。  
脑海里充斥着各式的符合她喜好的遣词造句，她推荐的书，她随信件一起寄来的文章，她无意中在信里提到的爱好。  
都是她。

或许她是那个遮住了光透镜我黑暗未来的唯一缝隙的人吧。

猫鼬。  
小巧可爱，机敏灵活。  
狡猾生猛。  
猎捕毒蛇。

“猫头鹰不可爱吗？”  
“听点响就衰弱、遇点亮就应激。”  
“被吓到的那样子真的好可爱。”  
“你也可爱。”

**Author's Note:**

> 嘛这个结局可能有点迷幻但差不多就这样了（  
> archive warning应该已经剧透的差不多了（  
> 不是故事不好，是我的表达能力不够好  
> 我谢罪  
> 但另一视角和本视角完全没有关联性可言  
> 不阅读另一视角也不会对剧情理解有什么影响  
> 另一视角只是让这个故事变得更悲剧化一些（
> 
> 另：  
> 所有可选关键词：月亮、日出、蝴蝶、头鹰、树、咖啡、光、黑暗、粑粑、垃圾（是十选五）
> 
> 题外话：  
> 我好喜欢雨果R


End file.
